


Empty Nest Syndrome

by kreecherkai



Series: Mama Leo [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: Where pants are involved.





	Empty Nest Syndrome

                “I’m going to kill him.”  

                “No, you’re not.”

                “I am.  This is complete disrespect.”

                “You only think its disrespectful because he’s bigger than you.”

                “I did not give him permission to do this.”

                “I believe you did when you said he could run with you.”

                “That didn’t mean go and be this!”  There was a huff before an angry thumb slid over a phone screen.

                “You just liked the picture I hope you know.”

                “What?”  Angry tapping was happening before another huff released.  “I am fully blaming this on you.”

                “Blaming what?”

                “This.”

                “I did nothing to cause that.  You are the one who let him go to the gym.”

                “Yes, well you are the one that let me let him go to the gym.”

                “Well I wouldn’t have let you let him go to the gym if you didn’t look at me and say that he needs to release his pent-up energy.  Therefore, I had no choice in letting you make the horrible decision of letting him go to the gym with you.”

                “He’s going to stretch them out.  How dare he stretch them out.”

                “The child is literally walking around a foreign city with the other irresponsible child and you are worried about a pair of ripped pants that could possibly be yours but at the same time not.”

                “Yes, absolutely.”

                “What are your priorities here?”

                “I think we should have more children like Hongbin.”

                “Leo.”

                “Even Ken.  He’s a good kid.  Never borrowing my clothes.”

                “Leo honestly.”

                “Even Ravi can be good.  When he sleeps.”

                “Leo, you can’t be mad at him for having your pants.”

                “I loved those pants.”

                “You didn’t even know they were gone.”

                “They were my favorite.”

                “You only realized when he posted the picture a week later.”

                “He’s such a naughty kid.”

                “He is literally your favorite child.”

                “I didn’t raise him this way.”

                “I feel like this is empty nest syndrome.”

                “How could he spurn me.”

                “What did you drink to make you this dramatic?”

                “Ah, my sisters gave me wine earlier with dinner.”

                There was a snort.  “But of course, they did.”

                “Why did you video call me again?”

                “I missed your face, and out of us all you were the not busy person to call.  And, to see if you are picking the children up from the airport with the manager when they get back.”

                “I think he deserves to walk.”

                “Ravi is with him though.”

                “A sacrifice to the cause.”

                “You know if Hyuk walks it only makes him work out more.”

                “Shit.”

                “You could just go get them.”

                “This is a horrible turn of events.”

                “It’s literally picking up your kids from the airport and bringing them to dinner.”

                “I think I might have a schedule.”

                “Look here, you are picking your children up from the airport and bringing them to dinner.”

                “Why me?”

                “Cause the other two are on my way back.”

                “Fine.  I’ll pick him up and give him a piece of my mind.”

                “We all literally share clothes all the time.  You’re just upset because someone has finally become some muscular bean pole like you and can fit into your clothing.”

                “It just not fair N.”

                “Why?”

                “He wasn’t supposed to grow up.”

                “He’s a child, that’s what they do.”

                “Let’s go back to the good ol days.”

                “Let’s not, I don’t want to live with those hairstyles anymore.”

                “Even our fans called him rude.”

                “Yes, but for a much different reason than yours Leo.”

                There was an angry huff.

                “I still blame you entirely.”

                “Yes dear.”

                                              


End file.
